


One Night

by Ibreakforbees



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:19:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6308653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibreakforbees/pseuds/Ibreakforbees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata fell in love with Kageyama quickly. They started dating and were inseparable for what felt like forever. </p><p>On their two year anniversary Hinata makes the dumbest mistake any boyfriend could make. </p><p>He slowly realizes it wasn't a mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night

There he was, the night of him and Kageyama's two year anniversary, kissing another. 

Hinata never imagined he would cheat on Kageyama in this way. He never imagined he would cheat at all, for that matter. 

Hinata loved Kageyama, no doubt about it. He just didn't have the same feelings he used to. 

When they first got together, Hinata loved every minute of interaction. He loved the soft morning kisses and the late night cuddles. 

After a while, everything just grew repetitive. The little things Hinata used to love morphed into annoying traits he couldn't stand. The stubbornness Hinata used to find endearing was not only annoying but aggravating. The quiet traits in Kageyama quickly grew into his horrible communication skills. 

Hinata deepened the kiss with the stranger on his couch. He found this boy at a club near his house, already slightly drunk and lonely. 

Hinata pressed the taller boy down against the couch. He was about two inches taller than Hinata with the bottom of his hair bleached. He seemed quiet and reserved yet still friendly towards Hinata. 

He didn't even know the name of the boy he was removing the clothes of. He couldn't even think about Kageyama right now. All he cared about was this, right now. 

He couldn't care about the hearts he would break. 

\---

Hinata slowly cracked his eyes open. The sunlit room he was in smelt of lavender. He sat up in an unrecognizable bed with an unknown stranger asleep on the sheets next to him. 

Now that he was sober, Hinata realized the situation he was in. 

Hinata climbed out of the bed as carefully as possible to not wake the man. He quickly pulled on his pants and shirt from the carpeted ground. 

He quickly snuck through the house and out the door. He closed the door with a soft thud and walked down the steps to the street. 

When he finally got home, Hinata crept through his own house. Kageyama was out for the weekend on a business trip so he wasn't cared of being caught. 

He creeped upstairs and slipped into his bed. He sighed and closed his eyes, glad to be back in his familiar sheets. 

Sadly he never noticed the luggage in the living room, nor the muffled sounds of the spatula flipping breakfast. 

Kageyama brought the breakfast upstairs and peeked into the room. He placed the tray on the bedside table and gently shook his boyfriend. 

"Hey, Shoyou, I came home ear-"

Hinatas eyes went wide as he sat up. 

"Why...why are you wearing clothes covered in alcohol? Why are you wearing someone else's shirt?" 

Kageyama stood up straight and backed up slightly. Hinatas voice caught in his throat. "Tobio I-"

"Don't say anything!"

"Tobio please!"

Kageyama brushed a tear from his cheek. "Don't patronize me." He ran out of the room and down the steps. Hinata listened to the keys being removed from the hook and the door slam. 

Hinata placed his head in his hands as the tears dripped off his face. 

How could he do this to Kageyama? He loved Kageyama. 

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Any feedback is welcome! 
> 
> There's like -7 words in this chapter I'm sorry more will come out soon!!


End file.
